i'll love u no matter what
by mystery.gurl.xo.xo.xo
Summary: bella rosalie and alic are aros daughters.aro sent them to live with a friend of his to be raised like a human their they met edward emmett and jasper who lives with vamps. what would u do if ur best friend broke up with his girlfriend to be with u and then he finds out that she was pregnant I suck at summaries plz read hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

HEY Y'ALL its my first story i know it might sound fimilar but i made my own hope y'all like it

i do not own twilight **S.M does**

* * *

edward and bella were best friends along with bellas sistrs rosalie and alice and edwards brothers emmett and jasper rosalie and emmett have been dating soo has jasper and alice and edward and a slut called selen gefferson i mean who wouldnt like her shes got blond hair that shines event thought its fake and blue eyes it me the 7th .ever since we were all 7 i had a crush on edward .i mean who wouldnt his the popular kid and i'm just plain that we're all 15 things were still the same rosalie and emmett got most likely to be married along with jasper and alice and edward and selen and me still the eplain jane.

**at school monday**

i was just walking down the hall when someone tapped my shoulder i turned to look only to meet selens fist i fell back covering my cheek i was about to ask what the hell it was for but rosalie and emmett and jasper and alice got first

"what the hell was that for"the 3 of them asked the same time while alice was helping me up

then she asnswered saying "that was for taking edwards attention from me everytime i talk to him he brings u up his like bella this bella that did u know who i saw today bella it's always u i mean i'm trying soo ard t keep him away from u"she shouted angryly before her fist contacted my right eye and her foot contacted my breakable ribs but before i blacked out i heard edwards velvet voice saying "what the hell selen" then everything went dark

**next day**

when i woke up i saw rosalie alice emmett jasper and edward and dr cullen he is edwards emmetts and jaspers adoptive father they adopted the boys last year when edward sr and elizabeth passed away in a car crash the funny thing is that dr cullen and mrs cullen has got goldsh brownish eyes it was creepyly beautyful

"BELLA" i turned only to see my paniced sisters running to me

i tried to sit up but a groan escaped my mouth before asking what happened

"u got a badly brused cheek and eye and 4 broken ribs how did this happen"he asked everyone

"SELEN"rosalie alice emmett and jasper shouted but edward stayed siltent

then mrs cullen entered

"izzy dear are u okay" she asked conserned

"i'm fine mrs cullen and it's bella"i told her

"well then if i call bella bella instead of izzy and rosalie insted of lillan and alice instaed of mary u promise to call me esme"she told us

"yes esme"we said altogether

then she gave us a warm smile before sitting down

"edward why ar u soo silent "emmett asked his dear brother

"i i broke up with selen"he said sadly

"why" i asked while the others were sighing with relif

"because she was hurting one of the most important people in my life"he said shyly which earned us awwws from mrs cu- i mean esme rosalie alice jasper and even emmett and dr cullen

i tried to sit upp be a whimper escaped my mouth

"THATS IT SELEN HURT U ITS PAYBACK TIME" emmett said while punching the air and we all laughed at him causing him to pout

_the next day_ emmett got his revenge on the bitch called selen then the week after that i was free to go then my sisters asked if i want to go to the cullens but i declined so they went. i decided i want to go to outr tree house we built whe we were 5 with the help of our dad only to find edward their i sat next to him everything was silent untill he broke it

"bells were best friends right"he asked

"of course why"i asked kinda scared

"what ever i say were still gonna be best friends"he said

"always and forever" i said truthfuly

he took a deep breath before saying ""he blurted out

the i came to shock before he was mumbling things like he was sorry then i grabed his hand and kissed him surprisingly he kissed me back before i pulled away

"i'll take that as i love u 2" he said before kissing me again then a week after that we told everyone they were happy for us the a month later he and i made love then a day later i came to the cullens to only find my sisters shouting at edward and esme dr cullen emmett and jasper were on my sisters side i came in

"wats going on"i asked

"yeah eddie why dont u tell bellariena whats going on"emmett said strongly

"bella i" a pause "i" another pause

"edward whats wrong ur scaring me"i said

"selenspregnantandshesaidit'sminei'msorrywe'reover"(selens pregenant and she said its mine i'm sorry we're over)he bluted out before i kew it i was inside my car sobbing and driving away to my house then took a cab to the air port and took a tickit to italy for some reson i needed to got thereonc i was on the plane i was sobbing untill we arrived and for an odd reson i felt like i needed to go to voultuarra once i knocked a guy with red eyes and black hood came and i asked to see someone i felt like seeing once he opened the door i quickly knew who it was my father u see aro voulturi is our father for some reason i was the only one who knew who our real pearents were as i entered i felt all eyes on mee they asked me who i was and i said

"isabella marie swan sister of rosalie lillan hale swan and mary alice brandon swan"once i said that every one bowed to me and the 3 kings and their wives welcomed me as a voulturi my father was aro and mother was sculpta they were our real birth parents

**r pove in forks**

once and alice entered the cullens we saw dr cullen esme emmett and jasper , emmett was shouting at edward and jasper was trying to calm emmett down. then emmett got out of jaspers grasp and threw edward a punch then me and my sister rushed in and clamed emmett everyone was silent untill alice broke it

okay whats going on her" she said way to quickly

well our dear brother"he spat brother out"got the bitch selen pregnant"then he hissed at edward

before i new it i started shaking and emmett was trying to calm me down then i shook harder (thats sounds sooo wrong)  
and everyone was now trying to calm me down then i exploded i shot him swears

"U OTHERFUCKER"i spat at him

"uhhh h h hunni i its m m motherfucker"emmett said

"i know what i said"i answered then me and alice started shouting at him

"uUR SUCH A FUCKEN IDIOT I CANNOT BELIVE ITREATED U LIKE A BROTHER"alice shouted coldly we kept onfighting with the rest of the cullens in our side untill bella came in

"wats going on"she asked

"yeah eddie why dont u tell bellariena whats going on"emmett said strongly

"bella i" a pause "i" another pause

"edward whats wrong ur scaring me"she said

"selenspregnantandshesidit'sminei''reover"he bluted out before we all knew it she was out the door

next day at school

me and alice arrived at school sobbing more like crying once we go out of the car emmett and jasper ran over to us with worried expretions

"w whats wrong" they asked at the same time

"s she s she sh shes g gone"alice sobbed out

"whos gone what d'ya mean gone"jasper asked his girlfriend worriedly

"bellas bellas gone l last n night when when w we went h home d dad w was th their w with o other of his work mates a and s search p parties h he t told u us t that s shes gone" i kept on crying so did alice

"bellarinas gone"emmett was trying to be strong for us he kept on fighting his tears but they kept on streaming down one by one same with jasper but alice and me were worse then once we've all calmed down we saw

"fuckward"all of us said together then alice attacked him she kept on punching and kicking him everywhere she kicked him where the sun didnt shine it took me emmett and jasper just to pull her away

"wh what t the he hell w was t that f for"he asked

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING BELLA LOST SHES LOST LAST NIGHT POLICE CARS WERE EVERYWHERE SO WERE SERCH PARTIES HAPPY NOW" alice shouted and tears were streaming down her face then jasper huged her

so i contedued "U HAPPY SHE CANT GET IN UR WAY U AND UR SLUT CAN HAVE UR HAPPYLY EVER AFTER " i shot at him once i finished emmett hugged me

then fuckward said "wat u think i wanted this"

"well yeah u could've said something like i'm sorry really i am but blah blah blah and ur shit"jasper spat out

then the bell rang we all have this class in the middle of it the principall wanted to see me emmett jasper alice and fuckward onc we enterd we saw dr cullen and esme waiting for us then in came charlie thy took us home and started asking us questions like

do u notic how we dont age"charlie asked us we all nodded

well dont freak outt but me charlie and esme are vampire"dr cullen said and the explained about the vampire royalty and legends and that they've got to turn us and we all just nodded we were still in shock the last thing i remember was hitting the ground then i started screaming it felt like i was in hell every inch of my body was burning it feels like i got hit by a truck and got struck by the buring keeps on going on when ever i yell no one comes it feels like i'm alone their was no mom dad carliles esme alice fuckward jasper and no emmett i feel like a loner

**at italy b pov**

it's been a week sence i left a week sence he distroyed me a week sence i found out i was prgnant


	2. bella look alike? kids?

R pov 123 years later

123 years when we last saw bella me and my sister alice found out we were half vampire when we stoped aging at 18 carlisle told us what we were and what they were but we still told them that we still love them when i saw selen as a vampire she looked more like a tramp and when we saw her demon child she looked like selen but with blue eyes no one in the cullen family ghad blue eyes selen never had blue eyes aswell

we have visitiors' i heard esme say. i came down the staris when i saw who they were i hiss the voultori i heard about them and i hated them instantly i then heard the little one jane say ' cullens and selen and her demon baby we have come here to invite u to our princesses corwing shes Aros and his mates child by blood she has 2 sisters but we haven't found thn yet she wa sbron full vampire anyway' she got cut off by a giggle she turned around and her eyes sorftened when we looked at what she as looking at we gasped their in alecs arms was a little baby giggling and smiling look who i found i heard alec say then jane said hello little cassie-she turned to her brother-how did she bet here if bella-flinch- knew she puld kill us' 'hey no need to say bella hasnt got a clue'then we heard a voice that sounded fimilar 'oh really ' we look aat a woman that lookd like bella she hasnt sen us yet but we saw 2 little 6 year olds (bellas kids age dead slow thats why) giggling bthe bella looked alike noticed us and started sobbing then jane huit his brother and sauid something to him he quickly carried the bella look alike and the poofed out then we heard the sweetest voice say 'janie did i make mommie upset ' the jane said 'no mase mommy just remembered something that hurt her deeply now go back to the castle next thing we know the 3 children were gone edward was about to open his mouth when jane shouted 'NOT A FUCKING WORD FROM U MASON CULLEN ' then she looked at us and said plesase come to th party and no sluts and sluts daughter allowed 


	3. my human name?

r pov when the the left selen started saying things like 'i'm not a slut' and we just roll our eyes and her deom of a child said 'mommy aint no slut' we just kept rolling our eyes even edward a few mintues later the demons left and edward said ' why did the princess sob when she saw us i dont get it' then jasper said ' her sent smells fimilliar' then he looked at a picture of bella and said 'bella' everyones head snaped over to him and he said 'bella the shes bella her sent smells the same but sweeter ' so i said 'then how come shes with the vouitori' 'OHHHH MYYY GODDDD' we all turned to alice nd she said 'it is bella' 'we have to get packing we wanna see bella again dont we? yes?well lets go ' that time it was carlslie that said thaT we all rushed packing and dumping things on our bag

A pov once we got on the plane we means me rose em jaz mum and dad edward slutty selen and desmonia- glare from edward and glares back at him-we buckled in an waited for the plane 2 land

**-1 day later-**

thank god we're out i got out then rose then mum then dad then jaz and emmett came running out and kissed the ground he then stood up and acted cool key word acted then slutty and desmonia and edward came out i got another dont-insult-my -daughter glare and i thought to him ' if she really is your 'daughter' how come she has blue eye huh'

**em pov**

once we got out side we got into a cab and drove off to the castle once we arrived i got tackled by a thing then we heard a little sweet voice say 'giu regazza' once it got off me i hid behinde rosie shaking and rose saying 'shhh emmy shh' then i said' i i it nea nearly k killed me' i heard them snigger 'I SAID NEARLY' i steped beside rose the thing barked soo i hid...again

**r pov**

awwww emmett once emmett has calmed down we all turned to the little boy only to fnd 2 little girls next to him smiling at us we returned the smile well except for emmett who was behinde me and the 2 devils who was glaring anyway we returned the smile and the little boy came closer and said ' i'm soo sorry if our dog scared you he's just excit-' he got cut off by a tall woman i think her name was hidie she told us to come in and got ot the throne room we did as told we followed the childern and soon we arrived everything looked the same but their was a forth throne then we heard an angels voic say 'i'm soo sorry i'm late jane was painting my nails' then jane poped up and said ' dont tell me u dont love it' then the angle sighed and sat on her throne then aro began to speak ' welcome...' and so on then aro told the girl something in italian then the girl hesitated but puled her hood down well all gasped

**B pov**

they all gasped when i put my hood down and right before me was the cullen and my sisters then i got attacked by rosalie and alice and esme they huged me saying to never run away like that ever again i looked at their faces to see tears that would never co down i touhed their faces and the tears came down they looked shocked but hugges me again once they let go emmett gave me one of his famous bear hugs he murmured things like 'my little sis is back' once i was down carliles gave me a gental hug and the let go then jasper gave me another bear hug and murmured the same things as emmett once i was down ed-he tried to give me a hug but i saw selen and a mini version of her and turned my back on him and sat down next to dad (aro) i sat their for what seemed like an hour the cullen family turned to me and asked me questions once the questions were done emmett said ' you nearly gave us a heart attack you know' everyone went quiet and looked at him he looked like he was crazy if he culd blush he would soo i touch his face and the blush appeard everyone laughed then emmett said ' what do i have something on my face' i have him a mirror and he looked and screamed like a girl and he yelled 'I'M TURNING INTO HUMAN BELLA AHHHHH' while waving his arms around like a mad man we all laughed again then he ran out screaming and yelling the samethings alice turned to me and said' now that ur back we can-' she was cut off by a little voice yelling 'MAMA MAMA' while laughing i new that voice it was my children

**r pov**

alice powas in a middle of a sentence when the same little voice yelled 'MAMA MAMA' while lauging we all turned to the rdoor and saw the same little boy and little girls running full vampire speed at bella and hugged her we we're all shocked then bella said ' my angles didnt i tell u to stay in your rooms ' then the girl with the bronz hair said ' mason got scared aiant that right alce' ' how right u are little princess ' he picked her up and looked at her with love and adortion almost the way emmett and i look at each other

**ed pov**

shes alive my bellas alive wait my whats wrong with me 'ur in love thats whats wrong with u' my consions said i got snapped out when i heared a little voice yell 'MAMA MAMA' while lauging we all turned to the rdoor and saw the same little boy and little girls came running full vampire speed at bella and hugged her we we'er all shocked then bella said ' my angles didnt i tell u to stay in your rooms ' then the girl with the bronz hair said ' mason got scared aiant that right alce' ' how right u are little princess ' he picked her up and looked at her with love the same way i use to look at bella then it hit me they were her children she moved on she cant have no i have selen but shes not my true mate bella is i got snapped out again by a little boy that looks lie me a mini version of me he had my human eyes my hair my lips and bellas nose he ran to her and hugged her she huggd back then he stood next to what appears to be his sisters the first girl has bellas brown hair my green eyes bellas nose and mouth the next has my bronz hair with streks of brown like a mix of mine and bellas hair then she has my mouth and bellas nose the weird thing was bellas children looks like me and bella when mine and selens daughter looks nothing like me she only looks like selen but with blue eyes i never had blue eyes and she never had blue eyes every one seemed to be talking when i said 'whos their father' everyone becam silent and rosalie said 'yeah who is their father' then bella said 'uhhhhhh oh look its time for their nap come on guys' but the mini me said 'but ma its only 10am ' bella turned to him and said 'mason' then he said 'yes mam ' she led them out wait mason thats my human surname


End file.
